United War-Twilight Falls
by murloc rampage
Summary: It's been five years since the peace treaty was made between the United kingdom and the kingdoms of Ooo. After all that time, it appears that peace may finally to made and life will continue on without a problem. However, someone is putting a stop to this peace along with life as they know it. Finnxmarceline will be in this story. Sequel to United war-Ooo vs. United Kingdom.
1. The start of a new story

Ch.1 The start of a new story

(And so it starts. The beginning of the real story! That's right, the United war-Ooo vs. United Kingdom was a prequel to this story. Which was why it was so short. Eventually I will make a side story, maybe along side this one, that contains chapters each telling about a different major battle or other story elements unknown to you all. Also, I'd like to thank those who read my prequel to this story and if you haven't please read it. For those who haven't read my stories before then hears something you all should know.

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurance

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

Most of these are new and I hope you all get to understand things a bit easier. As for grammar, sometimes I miss things, others I blame my keyboard and regret nothing! I'd love it if you all favorite me or alert me for updates on new stories or chapters. If you like fighting, comic relief, and just random occurrences, then I'm your guy. Sort of. So as always, I don't own adventure time. I don't even know why people say that? It's freakin fan fiction, why would the creator be writing fan fictions? I feel like I should delete that but I won't. Why? Cause I regret NOTHING! End of rant.)

[Super Kingdom]

-Five years after the end of the United war-

{Jason's P.O.V.}

It's hard to believe it's already been five years. Five years since me and Cray ended the United war and peace was finally achieved among the inhabitants of Ooo and our kingdom. I'm no longer a vampire because of Dark but I don't feel human either. It's strange. My blood is still red, my heart still beats, and I still have human limitations without my suit mechanism but I still don't feel the same. Ever since I found out the truth from Dark about who I am, I've felt like I was never me to begin with. But then I remember him saying that I became my own person long ago. I feel so confused. Not only that, I've begun to hear voices ever since I've gotten my suit mechanism from dark. No one else can hear them but I kept telling Cray until it worried him. Heh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm turning 18 tomorrow and Cray nor Jace is going to be around to celebrate with me. Over the years so much happened has happened. First off, in the treaty agreement it was stated that low ranking assassins must relinquish their suits to disband their army but guards and officials get to keep their suits for security purposes. At first their was an uproar but when Cray himself ripped his own suit mechanism off and handed it to Alex, that's when everyone gave in to the demand. Cray stepped down from his general position and used his knowledge to become the peace representative for our kingdom. Jace then took his position and became the next general due to his power. Now if you think you've seen a riot, then you've never seen what happened that day. Our entire city was up in flames from our own people going berserk over this. It lasted for 35 days before peace was regained and more than half the city was burnt to the ground. Our other kingdoms wanted to help stop the riot but was told not to interfere because their kingdoms have already suffered too much for us. Many were dead, some are listed as missing but everyone knows their dead and disintegrated from their suit mechanisms. After the destruction, many were forced to move to the super kingdom. That's when the public disputes started. Vampires especially caused these. Most humans still hate these inhabitants of Ooo due to our history of these creatures killing off most of our species along with monkeys, chimpanzees, and gorillas. Everyone expected this but the severity was not expected. Many shops were racist to other species. Humans shops wouldn't allow Ooo inhabitants into their store and vice versa. It was starting to look like another war was going to break out just because no one could get along. Then came the most shocking thing I and everyone else has seen. Alex and Princess Bubblegum called a civilian meeting just to make out in front of everyone. It was to show that everyone can get along and cross species date. That really made everyone uncomfortable. I was expecting a bigger riot but I guess the shock was so large that it just disturbed everyone. More stores were starting to allow more customers in and other allowed other employees. I went to a restaurant and saw at least four different couples. One of which was a human guy dating a vampire girl. Then I took a seat and noticed that I was the only person sitting alone. This happened two years ago and it was the start of me feeling homesick. Which is weird. I should be sad that I have no one to love n my life but instead I feel homesick. I have my own apartment and I do get hit on by girls but that's usually at a bar and it's a vampire or some candy girl that were just plain drunk. One even followed me home and tried to break into my apartment. Luckily, security arrived in time and took her away. Without my suit mechanism I have no power. If I didn't have it for a day or so I'd still have my strength but it'd drain quickly. Prolonged, and you lose your strength boosts entirely. I shouldn't even have lost my suit mechanism. Cray, and Jace, surprisingly, agreed to take away my suit mechanisms due to the fact I was physically changing along with the voices I continued to hear. The first was the white in my eyes turned black and my eye color changed to a dark misty orange with red pupils. I tried to hide it by avoiding eye contact but then the tattoos appeared. Random black and purple tattoos started to appear on my face and arms. Then I heard the voices saying my kingdom is waiting. That they will wait forever because I will go their and lead them. It said no matter where I go, the voices will follow until I agree to go back. It was at this point that they decided it's my suit's fault and took it away. A month later I was back to my normal appearance but the voices persist. Even now I can hear them. Especially when I'm asleep.

*Clock Alarm goes off*

I groan loudly as I press the snooze button and roll to lay on my side. Last night I was up until 3 in the morning because the couple next door was arguing over who had to pay the rent, again. After laying for five minutes the alarm went off again and I punched the clock off my drawers. It turned off but I think I have to get a new clock. Then I heard a banging on the door and got up. When I opened it Finn was at the door.

"Yo, bud. I am hear," pulls out his demon blade, "To totally slay you," he says as he points the blade at my nose.

I gingerly pushed the blade to the side, "Heh, funny. So, what ya need Finn?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"PB needs us to go on some errands." Finn told me.

"By us, you mean you and your just dragging me along to have some company?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Uh, get dressed. Unless your trying to make every guy feel envy." Finn said jokingly.

"Whatever Finn. Just wait for me out in the front." I told him as I closed the door.

-10 minutes later-

I got out wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts. Finn nodded when he saw the blue shorts. As we started walking I noticed that things were much more peaceful. Usually by now, we'd see a public dispute between a human and some other species but none yet.

"Hm, things might actually be brightening up." I commented.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. No one's fighting. Wanna start a fight?" Finn asked.

"And have PB and Alex on our butts again? No thanks." I told him.

"Come on, you know it was funny plus it was by accident. How was I supposed to know that pushing one guy would start a riot?" Finn asked.

"By looking around. It was plain as day Finn. Plain as Day," I told him.

"Something on your mind?" Finn asked.

"Just thinking about how much things have changed. People seem to really have changed their minds. Look, some guy is making out with a candy girl." I said while pointing.

"Uh, I feel like that's wrong," Finn comments.

"Says the guy that was completely in love with PB," I teased.

"Hey! Who told you about that!?" Finn asked.

"Marceline. She was actually really bummed about it. I say you should ask her out. It's obvious she likes you." I advised.

"I'm in love with Flame princess!" Finn argued.

"She dumped your sorry butt. Remember? Cause of Jungle Princess' obsession over you. Then she started dating some other dude and no one's heard from her since." I told him.

"Don't you think it's weird? I've known her for so long and she's a dear friend to me." he said shyly.

"Well, if I were you, I'd make a move before she moves on. Your only human Finn, like me. You have a limited time on this earth but she doesn't. Unless you want me to end her life to make it limited," I teased.

"Don't joke about that. It's not funny." Finn said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I wasn't joking. No one lives forever Finn. Every person ends up facing their match and end up fighting to the death. Winner takes all. Even her dad can be killed if he went to the wrong place. Each dimension has it's own rules. Some are more fair than others," I told him in the most serious way I can.

"Jeez, when did you become so knowledgeable?" Finn asked with a hint of a joke in his voice.

I smiled lightly, "I forgot. Who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm your daddy." Finn joked.

I faked a pained expression, "Why sir, that was rude and uncalled for. I think I have to alert the authorities." I warned.

He punched my shoulder lightly, "Whatever man. Wait here while I go inside and get what I need." Finn said as he went inside.

When I stood there waiting I saw a muscle citizen running with a sack of gold with a man crying "Thief" as he chased him. So I started running after him. There was a pile of crates that I ran up to get on top of the building as I chased him. He was under me and I had to make a jump that was 15 feet away only to barely make it to the edge and catch it. I climbed up the edge and started running. Their was another jump but he was going to turn left so I took my chance and jumped off the building landing on him. With little help I wrestled him to the ground until he was pinned. The man came up to me and I handed him the sack of gold as the authorities told the muscle citizen away. I then saw Finn running up to me.

"Hey, what'd I miss." Finn asked.

"Oh, saw a movie, had some coffee." I answered.

"I want some coffee!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well you can't have any you prick!" I yelled and started running with a fake evil laugh.

Finn chased me for a good hour before calling a draw and fist pumping. It's good to have some fun every once in a while. If everything was always so serious then life would be dull. Finn wanted me to come with him when he'd bring PB what he needed but I said no. I wanted to be alone for my birthday like always. So, I headed deeper into the town until I found the restaurant where all the princesses that lost their kingdoms worked at. As I walked in I just turned left and sat at the bar. I ordered some coffee and sat quietly as a couple of Vikings took the seats next to me.

"Hey, I'll have you know that these seats are taken. Now get off before we make ya." The one behind me ordered.

"Sorry, but I don't give my seats to pathetic low lifes like you. You think your strong with those big muscles but they're just for show. Now leave me alone before things get really nasty for you." I told them with a hint of hate in my voice.

'A prince never backs down. Your ready, come to us,' I heard the whisper say.

"Ok, fine we'll just…Urg!" he said as he tried to punch the back of my head.

I turned my head to the left and caught his arm over my right shoulder. Grabbing his wrist quickly, I forced his arm down breaking his elbow causing him to scream, getting everyone's attention. The one on my right tried to punch me but I used my hands to push off the counter as I head butt the one behind me. His punch ended up hitting the other Viking instead and I head butt the one behind me's nose. I heard a snap as he screamed again and I twisted on my back to spin onto my hands and double kick the Viking on my left's face. I brought my legs down and stood up after the attack. The first Viking is crawling away as the other two started to get up. I looked around quickly to see everyone watching with either confusion or amusement in their eyes. The Viking I double kicked went over to his friend with the broken arm and nose. He helped him leave but the third one just wanted to teach me a lesson which made me a bit annoyed. The waitress put my coffee on the counter.

"You might as well stop. I just want to drink my coffee. I'll buy you one if you want," I offered.

"No!" he said as he lunged.

I grabbed the cup and splashed his face with the intensely hot coffee. He screamed as he grabbed his face trying to get it off his face. I grabbed the stool I was sitting on and waited for him to get up as I smashed it on his face knocking him out cold. I threw the broken stool on the ground as I looked at the crowd. Most looked away and went back to what I was doing but some vampire girls were checking me out. I just shrugged and took a seat in another stool. I ordered another coffee and was satisfied with how perfect it was. Strong French vanilla with extra sugar and cream. Just because I hate being interrupted I kicked the Viking until he woke up.

"Does this taste good to you?" I asked as I poured some of the steaming hot liquid on his face.

I laughed as he screamed in agony before getting up and running out of the store. I just turned back towards the waitress like nothing happened before saying.

"Was it really that bad? I think you guys need to get better coffee." I told her with a slight smile.

She didn't reply as she walked into the back room. Before I knew it, a couple of security guards came into the restaurant and asked me to leave. I finished my cup of coffee, laid down some money and left without causing any trouble. My brothers and Alex worked very hard to make me just another human so that I could live a normal life without being questioned about my amazing older brothers. So, I just casually walked into another restaurant, sat down, and ordered yet another cup of coffee. That was how I spend my birthdays, alone with nothing to do but sit and drink. Sometimes I'll eavesdrop into other people's conversation but I just didn't feel like it this time. Then I noticed someone sit next to me but tried not to notice.

"Hello, what do you have here to drink?" she asked.

"Are you eighteen?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." she answered.

I made a slight glance to see who was speaking and it was a girl, human, that I've never seen before. She was even my age which made me even more confused. In the United Kingdom we had only one school and everyone is forced to get to know one another. Probably a sick joke since at the end of the year we're pitted against one of our classmates in a fight to the death. I was in her grade so if she was with us when we fought the seeker, I should know her but I don't. She must've noticed my glance cause she turned to me.

"What you looking at?" she asked.

'She has some attitude too.' I thought to myself, "Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Because you glanced at me. Hey, your that guy. The one that beat the crap out of those Vikings." she said with her voice rising in excitement.

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." I told her as I took a sip of my coffee.

"By your attitude I can tell you have no love life." she said with a grin.

"I bet yours is full of it. Drinking and sleeping with strangers." I mocked with a fake grin.

She got off her stool and had her face right next to my ear, "Are you saying I'm loose!?" she yelled.

"I'm certainly am not saying that your tight. Plus, relax. It's just a joke." I told her.

She sat on the counter, "Oh really?" she said as she moved to be in front of me and had he hands on my shoulders, "Maybe your right," she said almost in a whisper as she put her forehead against mine.

I could feel the heat as a dark blush came across my face until she pushed me back with her feet making me fall over with the chair. I fell on my back hard and was going to retaliate when I noticed how she looked. Skin that shone in the light, black and orange tattoos on her arms and one on her face in the shape of a diamond. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt with orange jeans that went down only to stop a few inches above her knees. Tattoos of a chain that has light green and light blue that went from under her shorts down her legs. Then her eyes, a beautiful sapphire blue that just hypnotizes those that look into them. Her body curved perfectly and I couldn't help but feel a bit of longing but quickly bit it down. I just got up and dusted myself off while she started laughing.

"What? Mama taught you not to hit girls?" she mocked.

"My mother died giving birth to me and I had to kill my first crush just to advance to the next class. I have no problem with hurting women but I just choose not to unless I have to. Now, I'd like to spend my birthday in peace please." I told her as I got back in my seat but she refused to move from in front of me.

"Well, that sucks. What kind of school makes children kill each other?" she asked.

That tore it, "Who are you!? Your obviously not human," I demanded.

She grinned, "None of your business. I just drift from place to place. Been to a lot of places actually. Usually alone but…" she got off the counter, "I think you need a companion. Come with me." she said as she grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so. I have half a mind to tell security to do a security check on you." I told her as I tried to get the waiter's attention.

"What's the other half thinking? That I'd take advantage of you?" she teased.

"You take advantage of me? Please. Don't make me laugh." I told her but blushed lightly.

"It's only a walk to a lake outside the city. It's amazing to see the light from the stars sparkling in the water." she told me as she tugged my arm.

"Ugh. Fine but no funny business." I told her.

"I promise. Come on." she said as I got up and allowed her to pull me out of the restaurant.

-1 hour later-

It took an hour, walking through a forest just to reach this lake but in all honesty. It was worth it. What can I say, she was right. The lights looked like they were dancing in the water. Fireflies flew around and I felt at peace from the sight. I laid down on the ground and stared at the full moon and began to relax when all of a sudden I heard a splash.

"Did you seriously just jump into the water!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah and before you ask pervert I'm clothed." She said mockingly.

"I wasn't thinking like that you vain filled…" I started but she splashed me.

I frowned only to get splashed again as she laughed at me. I growled as I jumped into the water and chased her. She splashed me again and so I splashed back. We kept splashing each other until I started to relax and have fun. She's cool I guess. But I can't shake this feeling I get from her. She's not human, I know that for a fact. There's no way she could be from another land and be alone so who was she? When she finished playing we laid on the grass until our clothes dried and started taking about the stars. Then, I fell asleep. Next morning, I woke up in my apartment. Still a little wet so I knew it wasn't a dream but she was no where to be found. Who was that girl?

(That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or alert. Love any feedback that isn't flames. Flames will be deleted. Other than that, I love reviews.)


	2. Living Life

Ch. 2 Livin Life

(Now on to chapter two! Yeah! …I don't know what else to say. Disclaimer, Radda Radda Radda. I don't own adventure time. Only my characters and the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you haven't, please read the prequel. It's called United War-Ooo vs. United kingdom and I hope you enjoy that story as well. No flames cause I will delete them faster then a speeding bullet. But still, please read, review, favorite, or alert.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Jason's P.O.V.}

[Dream]

"Where…where am I?" I asked as I woke up in a room.

It was dark, the room was large with every decoration being black or grey with bits of gold. I got off the bed I was laying on and walked to the window only to see I was in the Dark Realm.

"There's no way!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes there is." an all too familiar voice said to me.

I turned to see Dark Standing near the door with it wide open, "How'd I get here?" I demanded.

"Technically your not. I'm using your dream as a…gateway so to speak. Don't worry, your in your apartment fast asleep. I needed to talk to you." he told me.

"Well, I don't want to. Bad enough I keep hearing voices but now my dreams are being invaded by you?" I said with a sigh.

"Hey! I gave up a lot for you so the least you can do is stop being a brat and listen to what I have to say!" he yelled.

Even being 18, I couldn't help but nod obediently to his demands. He gestured to the door and I decided to walk down the long hallway until we reached a balcony that over looked the kingdom. However, in the distance I can see orange light which isn't normal.

"So you spotted it. The anomaly that even leaves me baffled but I think I can tell you what it is. That is the Twilight Realm." he said.

"Twilight realm?" I asked.

"Yes. You see Jason most dimensions and even beings of powers are paired into groups of threes. Light and dark even have a third dimension, a grey area most call neutral. Usually the two opposites in a group fight a lot while the third is usually stronger than both of them. That's the problem. Twilight is the third. Day is the first, Night is the second. Twilight, is the third. Stronger than both day and night yet doesn't do much." he told me.

"You seem to know a lot about this for something that baffles you." I joked.

He didn't laugh, "Being alive for 500 years does that to you." he said quietly.

We were both silent for a moment, "So who's the third for me?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He grinned and said, "You already know it's you Jason. You don't do that much."

I shrugged and replied, "I think it's Cray. No one can beat him."

Dark sighed and leaned over the balcony, "There is one but she's not in any condition to fight now. Not since he came in to power while she was off doing who knows what." he said in a low whisper that I still caught.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She's the Twilight Princess. How I came to know her is…a long story." he said and what looked like a blush came across his face but it quickly disappeared.

"Did you fall in love with her?" I asked.

"Quite the contrary, she instantly fell in love with me. To make a long story short I was fighting my opposite and our powers clashed so much that she was able to make a portal into our world from that energy. It was quite amazing, but she was free spirited, bossy, and when she wants something she'll usually try to get it. Not only that she had a nice little attitude too. But she's dead now. Her daughter however is alive and stronger than her mother. I lost sight of her when she left the Twilight realm. Her people waited for her but…then they came and took it over." Dark explained.

"Who took it over?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's going to be very soon so live life until it happens. That's all I can say." he said before I started to feel drowsy.

"So, you tell me all of this just to make me fall back asleep with more questions?" I asked.

"Yes. Knowledge is gained through hard work. I will not spoon feed you everything you need to know. You have to figure it out on your own. Now, sleep." he said and I passed out.

[My Apartment Room]

I woke up to realize it was early dawn. I looked out the window to see no one's out walking yet. I put on some new clothes before I headed out the door. I must've woken up really early because it was cold, so cold that the dew froze the grass that was inside the Super Kingdom. Winter must've been coming but last winter only last a month before Spring came again. Everything was quiet which was just the way I liked it as I headed towards the main castle.

[Main Castle Of The Super Kingdom]

I walked into the castle with little difficulty. The guards were hesitant at first but when I told them my name they let me in. I walked for an hour looking for Cray only to find him around a corner and we bumped into each other.

"Ow," I said before I felt a hand grab my shoulder and help me up, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What's up?" Cray asked.

"Just need some money," I told him.

"Do I look like a bank to you?" he asked.

"Well, in the bright light," I started before he shoved me with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again. Now what's really up?" Cray asked.

"I had a dream," I told him.

"Let me guess. Dark?" he asked while crossing his arms in his long white robe.

"Don't you get annoyed by those extremely long robes?" I asked.

He looked down seeing how the robes completely cover his body entirely with some extra length, "Yeah, but you get used to it. Come, we'll have some breakfast." he recommended.

"Sure, I'm hungry but it's on your wallet." I told him.

"It's always on my wallet. Get a job you lazy bum." he joked.

I laughed wrapping an arm around him as we walked down the hallway into the dining room. It felt nice talking with my brother again. It was literally months since I last saw him. I have to stay here while he goes back and forth between kingdoms preaching about peace and other nonsense like that. I haven't seen Jace in two years. When we sat down we ate for a few minutes before the conversation started again.

"How's Jace doing?" I asked.

"Fine. He's learning that the general position isn't all it's cracked up to be. Well, when there isn't a war. Heh heh." Cray laughed.

"Why? What happens?" I asked.

"You get buried neck deep in paper work. I'm not lying. I opened the door to his office just to get hit by a tidal wave of papers. Most of which were death certificates. Others were letters of recommendations and so forth. Glad I stepped down." Cray said unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to talk about peace when all you knew was war. I've met a lot of people that hated our guts before. Now they don't hate us as much. We helped them the best we could and met their demands in full. What more could they want?" he asked.

"For things to return to the way they used to be." I suggested.

"I don't have that power. I wish I did. But I don't." he said and grew silent.

"I met this girl yesterday." I said and he caught interest quickly, "I don't know who she was but she wasn't human." I told him.

"Figures. Vampire?" I asked.

"No. She looked human but she had no idea about our school system and she was my age. Then we left, went to a lake. Played. I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone and I was in my room." I explained.

"Hm." Cray said.

"What do you think Cray?" I asked.

"I don't know but if you see her again tell me ok?" he told me.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I said as I got up.

He grabbed my wrist quickly, "One more thing, I'm making an announcement later and I need to you be there to hear it ok?" he told me.

"Alright, I'll be in the crowd." I told him and started to leave again.

As I left I looked out the window for a second to see the town and the plains behind the Kingdom wall. When I looked up in the sky I could have sworn I saw something black in the sky but when I blink it disappeared. I shrugged thinking it was nothing as I left the castle and went back to my apartment.

-6 hours later-

I had fallen asleep while lying on my bed at my apartment. I was in for a rude awakening as someone knocked on the door and heard Finn shouting some nonsense. It was something about slaying or whatever but I was too drowsy to really hear him. Shaking off my drowsiness, I put some clothes on and opened the door.

"Dude, hurry up! Your brother's speech is about to start!" Finn yelled and we bolted down the hallway towards the stairs.

[Main Square]

We got to the Main Square just as Cray came out onto the balcony. His speech was long and boring. It began with him talking about how our two kingdoms used to be separate and how the war affected both sides. Their were protests when he said that neither side had more problems than the other which I agree was incorrect but he continued anyway. He continued speaking about how sorry he was that some kingdoms were completely obliterated such as the goblin kingdom. Most of the people shrugged at that showing how much they didn't care about the goblins or their kingdom. He also explained why our kingdom attacked theirs, how their ancestors hunted us to near extinction, and explained how Alex's father felt when he heard about them. Which also made people uproar about blaming their ancestors for mistakes that shouldn't have been passed down. Using his psychic powers, he quieted the crowd and continued. He spoke about how he's not exactly used to being a peace keeper due to the fact that he was their general during the war but he's at least trying to help. He visits all the kingdoms, helps with the sick and wounded, rebuilds kingdoms and never accepts gratitude. He then stated that out of all the kingdoms this one is the most peaceful of them all and is happy to see interspecies relationships. He believes that's the next step forward to keeping the peace, the more we accept each other, the better the relationships between the kingdoms.

"Now for my final announcement, yesterday was a very special day. It was my little brother's birthday. Here with me is my twin, Jace, the general of the United Kingdom. He came here immediately when I contacted him about this. We've been planning this for four years and on this day I want all of you to celebrate his birthday. Jason, Happy Birthday! We're proud that your now 18!" Cray yelled and used his psychic abilities to pick me up from within the crowd and flew me up to the balcony.

"Four years. You ignored me and my birthday for four years just to do this!?" I yelled.

"Yeah," he answered coolly.

"I love you man. You kick butt," I said and we fist pumped.

*Jason falls head first onto the floor when Cray stops holding him with his powers*

"Oops." Cray said.

"Nice," Jace comments.

"Maybe a warning next time!" I yelled.

"Hey, your getting free food, cake, and presents. A few falls aren't going to kill you. Unless it's off the balcony." Jace tells me.

"Yeah, your 18, you can take the pain. Now come on you big baby." Cray told me and we headed into the castle.

The party lasted for hours as everyone ate, drank, and mingled. Marceline and an old friend, Austin were playing me a song and I noticed that Finn was blushing. Marceline flew over to Finn and gave him a peck on the cheek before flying back to be playing her axe-bass next to Austin. Years ago, they said he sucked but now, Austin really was a rock star. Next thing I know someone wrapped their arm around me.

"Hey, it's the little sin again. Never thought I'd see you again." Sky said.

"Sky! You're here? Who else is here?" I asked.

"Me." Crystal said.

"Wow, so the team's back together." I said.

"We've always been together. You weren't a part of it. Technically you didn't complete one mission with us since you turned into a vampire. That reminds me, how'd you turn back?" Sky asked.

I looked away, "That's a secret I can't spill. Sorry guys." I told them.

"Must have been bad since you don't even have your suit anymore." Crystal said.

"No, Cray and Jace forcibly took it away. It was bad. Can't talk about that either." I told them.

"Lucky for us, we got to keep ours. I couldn't part from mine, I'd just let them kill me." Sky said.

"Wow, addicted to it's power?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes. Ever since I unlocked my awakened form." he told me with a grin.

"No way. Only Cray can do that!" I exclaimed.

"Actually no. Only if the assassin has a deep connection with their suit can they awaken. Princess Bubblegum found this out two years ago. So far only twelve assassins have reached this form. Jace being one of them. I unlocked mine three months ago." Crystal told me.

"Whoa. How strong do you become?" I asked.

"I feel like I could rip a mountain out of the ground and break in with one head butt." Sky told me.

"I feel like I can fly around the world in an hour. Even now I feel like I'm walking on air. This awakened form really powers you up." Crystal said.

I thought back to when I saw Cray transform. I thought Dark was going to kill them but suddenly Cray transformed and defeated Dark with one attack. It was so devastating that it completely shattered Dark's armor. Since anyone can achieve this form if their connection is strong enough did that mean I could? Does that make me potentially stronger than Dark?

"Yes. You are." I heard the whisper say and everyone suddenly froze like time stopped.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"You have to come back," I heard the whisper say.

"I'm not going back. I'm not the Prince of the Dark Realm! Dark is still alive, he's their ruler!" I yelled.

A purple aura started coming out of the ground going to one point and created a purple scaled dragon that floated in the middle of the room looking at me. I stared in awe as it inspected me. It's crimson eyes burning into mine. I saw what appeared to be a smile which put me at ease.

"Did Dark tell you who I am?" it asked.

"No. But I can take a guess." I responded.

"By all means. Guess." it said and made a gesture with its claws.

"You're the Devastator Dragon." I told it.

It laughed evilly, "Ah yes. The Evil Devastator Dragon that consumes all and destroys the innocent. I'm getting ahead of myself. What I do and how the myths portray me are two separate things. Sure I kill people and destroy civilizations but it's within the right given to me." it said before staring deeply into my eyes.

"So, who do you try to kill?" I asked with general curiosity.

"Those that threaten the very existence of everything on the planet. Those who entire point of existence is to kill because it's fun. Civilizations that are so advanced that they'd take over the world. That's who I try to kill." it told me with true honesty.

"Even if innocent people get in your way?" I asked.

"Innocence is a matter of perspective. If someone was innocent and knew it but their was evidence that made him guilty to everyone else, is he innocent? Or does the majority rule? Most society's take the majority because no one can look into his memories to see if he's innocent or not. Plenty of people were falsely accused and convicted for crimes they haven't committed. It's sad but it's true. The people of the society believed in their government completely making them just as guilty as their lords. I feel remorse but had to do what was needed." it told me.

"Sacrifice the few to save the many basically." I said.

"Yes. Your much more open minded than Dark. You don't even feel like you need vengeance for all the terrible things that happened to you. You'd even sacrifice your life for a stranger if you needed to. I like that." it said.

"So why have you been whispering to me?" I asked.

"Because, you have a choice to save yourself or potentially be killed. Something evil is about to happen. It's happening even as we speak." it told me.

"Tell me then. What's happening?" I demanded.

It laughed, "I'm trapped in your suit. Only able to see what you see. We are connected deeper than what's needed to reach that awakened form. You could even turn into divinity awakened form." It told me.

"Divinity awakened form?" I asked.

"Yes, a form only Daylight achieved with his connection to the Creator Dragon." It said and noticed my curiosity.

"Daylight? Creator Dragon?" was all I said.

It smiled, "I'll tell you about them when we connect again. See you around." the dragon said as it disappeared suddenly and everyone started moving.

"You ok?" Sky asked when he saw my bewildered look.

I shook off my bewilderment, "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him and got back into the party.

[Plains that's located 40 miles away from the Super kingdom]

-3 hours after the party ended-

A figure dressed in black knight armor with spikes protruding out of its helmet, shoulder guards, and knees plates. It's helmet had an upside down cross on it with two purple visor circles. He had a red cloak with a horseshoe symbol for Ultra on it. His blade had a black handle with an orange glowing blade with several strange letters decorating the blade. He suddenly grabbed his sword and made a swipe into thin air cutting open a portal. Four people dressed in black and grey robes walked out and stood four feet from the knight and 8 feet from each other making a square around the knight. He stabbed his sword into the floor beneath him closing the portal and creating a pattern on the floor that looked like an X that split up the robed people. A symbol of a solar eclipse appeared under the robed people as they held out their arms towards those adjacent to them. A circle appeared around the X with strange symbols on its edge as the sword glowed and floated into the air. A beam of energy came out of the robed people and they met inside the blade sending a black light into the sky. The Knight laughed evilly as the ground turned black and a wall that reached the atmosphere appeared around them and started expanding. This black wall kept growing until it completely encased the desert. No one knows what happened to those inside this wall.

(That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope it was enjoyable as always. See you all next time.)


	3. Overlapping Shadows

Ch. 3 Overlapping Shadows

(For those that like this story, thanks for reading my stories and please give me some feedback for my morale. It helps me build confidence and gives me the energy to type for hours. Cause each chapter is at least like ten hours of work. 70 percent of the time is typing the actual chapter, 20 percent is planning the chapter, and 10 percent is revising for major errors. Yes, there will be minor errors but we're all human and no one's perfect. When I see a minor mistake while reading I actually laugh at myself because it's amusing to see something I should've spotted but didn't. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

-the next morning-

{Jason's P.O.V.}

[Jason's Apartment]

I woke up to hear the sounds of screaming outside my window. When I opened my curtains I saw people running in terror. Some Candy Citizen tripped only to be tramped by the crowd of panicking citizens. I closed the curtain and got dressed. When I opened the door I heard more screaming as a girl was thrown out of her apartment and was pounced by a black and orange creature. It viciously attacked her throat first, ripping it open and licking the blood profusely. It raised it's head and let out a blood curling screech as more of them appeared and started eating the body. Immediately, I turned the other way and started running down the hall. I heard more yelling and screaming inside other rooms as I passed them but I also heard the sound of paws hitting the floor behind me. When I reached the stairs I jumped over the railing to the second floor and continued running. I looked back to see no one but noticed something higher and saw the creature running on the ceiling. I leaped down to jump onto me but I ducked and it hit the floor in front of me. I turned tail to face me only to get slammed with a kick into the wall. While it was dazed I started beating it's face until purple liquid started oozing out of it and was limp. I stood up thinking it was dead only to watch as a small black portal appear in the ceiling and the creature turned into black specs as it was absorbed into the portal. I heard two more portals open up behind me as two more of those creatures come out of them and landed on the ground growling at me. I ran down the hall again but they were catching up to me, I turned around as one jumped up to bite my arm. I clenched my eyes shut to brace for the pain but it never came. I heard a whimper and opened my eyes. Jace, in his assassin suit, was in front of me with the creature struggling to get free as he crushed its neck. When it went limp he through the body aside and the other creature turned tail and ran away.

"Jace, what the heck is going on!?" I yelled.

"The apocalypse is my best guess. I woke up this morning to see a black wall stretched from the ground all the way up to what seems like forever. It apparently covered the entire desert. We sent in a team but they never came back. Them these creatures come literally out of nowhere and attack people causing a panic." he told me.

A portal opened in the ceiling that sucks in the dead creature, "And apparently that happens when you kill these things. What should I do?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably before forcing the words out, "Princess Bubblegum and the rest of Ooo's royalty have taken back one of their rules for peace." he said in almost a whisper.

"What rule?" I asked but I already knew.

"Assassins are being allowed to have their suit mechanisms back. All assassins, which means school will be restarted again for the children and you… get your suit back. Go. Cray's waiting for you back at the main castle. I'll be killing these things here." he told me.

I nodded before running and jumping out of a window at the end of the hall. I landed on the ground with a grunt but was unharmed. Even though this scared me, deep down I was excited. I'm getting my suit back for the first time in five years.

-an hour later-

[Main Castle Meeting Room]

I ran through the doors only to be tackled to the ground by some assassins on the ceiling. One almost tried to kill me but realized I was human and allowed me to get up. Cray was talking to Alex and PB but with the commotion I caused, I had their full attention. I could tell from Cray's look he wasn't happy. Whether it's because of people being killed or me getting my suit back, I don't know. However, Alex and Pb weren't concerned about me. I could tell from their worried look.

Cray turned away from me, "Jason it's good to see you." Alex greeted.

"I'm not giving it to him." I heard Cray said.

"Cray, stop worrying about your brother. He's not a child anymore." Alex told him.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm the one who took care of him since he was born, what would you know? You've only known him for what? Six years maybe? It took me longer to get him to eat his damn vegetables!" Cray yelled.

"What are you so worried about? You know don't you? That I'm the next in line to take Dark's place. That I'm the next prince of the Dark Realm." I told him.

"Of course I knew. Why do you think I was so insistent that we take away your suit?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Many reasons. I don't know. But this is an emergency. Look at what's going on. We're under attack and we don't know who it is." I told him.

"He's right. We need everyone, we don't have the forces to stop this if it becomes full scale. Assassins are the most powerful soldiers in all of Ooo. Then their's your brutes, our vampires, etc. Plus we…" she said and then the room shook.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Let's head out to the balcony." Cray suggested.

"Good idea." PB agreed.

[Main Castle Balcony]

"What the heck is that!" PB yelled.

Far off in the distance appeared to be a monster the size of a Gumball Guardian. It look like a hybrid of a T-rex and a Gorilla. It's legs are built for running and it's arms are built to pick things up and shred them to pieces. It raised it's head up and roared shattering the glass of windows in the kingdom even though it's a couple miles away. It started running towards the kingdom when I noticed a couple of the Gumball Guardians got up to fight it.

"This is so awesome. A monster fight. Bets?" I asked.

"Bets? BETS!? My Gumball Guardians are going to risk their lives to protect us and you think it's a game!?" Pb yelled.

She went to smack me but Alex stopped her, "Calm down. I know they can handle it." he assured her.

We watched as the beast was surrounded but it didn't flinch in the slightest as it pounced immediately at one of the Gumball Guardians. The one it pounced is using all its strength to stop it from biting it while the other tried to get it off. Using it's tail, it whips one of them away but the second grabbed hold of the tail and started pulling on it until it was dragged off the Gumball Guardian. It got on it's feet and used it's strength to twist and throw the one holding it's tail into another Gumball Guardian. The two tried to get up as the other two Gumball Guardians tried to fight it off. It Roared at the Gumball Guardians trying to use it's roar to shatter their domes but they were unaffected.

"Nice upgrade PB." I commented.

"Thanks. They're glass is immune to hyper sonic frequencies. It can roar all it wants, it will be wasting it's time." Pb said.

Back to the fight, as it roared one of the Gumball Guardians punched it across it's left cheek. Dazed, the second jumped up and double leg kicked it in the stomach. It was knocked back a couple kilometers on it's back. With the other two Guardians behind them, they decided to end it and ran at the creature as it got up. All four of them tackled it so hard it flew back and went inside the mysterious black and orange wall. After a couple minutes the Guardians relaxed and walked back to sit in their previous posts.

I got up, "Winners, Gumball Guardians. That was entertaining." I said.

"For now anyway. Something tells me that thing will be back." Pb said.

"Yeah, we can't celebrate now, we…" Cray started before everything started shaking.

I looked back to see the black wall expanding out to cover more land. Hundreds of portals over the city formed and millions of black specs filled the sky as all the creatures left our kingdom. The wall rapidly approached the city until it stopped a few miles out from the city, covering the entire forest that I was in with that girl. I looked down at the city to see some buildings on fire and people still panicking. I felt terrible because everyone down there was scared or mourning. I wasn't able to help, heck I was almost killed too.

Then I felt Cray pat my back, "Don't worry. We'll get this place fixed, then find the jerks responsible for this." he told me.

"Yeah, but first things first. We need to know what's going on in that wall. It's covering the desert and now the forest. How long until it covers this kingdom?" Pb said.

"Who knows. We still don't know what causes it to enlarge itself, we also don't know how it ever appeared in the first place." Alex says.

"Not only that, we don't know what's on the other side. Is it a portal, or something else entirely? We have to know." I tell them.

"What are you suggesting?" Cray asked questionably.

"I'll go in there alone. That way I'd be less likely to be spotted then if I was in a group." I told him.

"No way, out of the question!" Cray yelled.

"Why!?" I asked.

"Because, we sent in a team of elite classed assassins and we have not received one report from them. Plus, a team of assassins was in the very woods that was just covered! If a group couldn't do it then how can you!?" Alex yelled.

"Because I'm not normal." I started getting a surprised look from everyone, "Jace and Cray aren't normal so why is this a surprise? I know that they haven't reported back but I'm stronger then them. I have a better chance of survival then them. Let me do this. Please!" I pleaded.

Alex and Pb started to whisper to each other but Cray was ahead of them, "Fine but I'm going with you." Cray told me.

"No, your needed here to protect us along with Jace. Have a little faith in him at least." Alex told him.

Cray smirked, "Oh, I can feel the overwhelming amount of confidence coming from you Alex. However. I have been too strict with him being in danger but know this. Jason if you go in their and die, there won't be a dimension your soul will be able to hide that I won't find you and beat you to death, again." Cray told me and I nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, give him his suit mechanism Cray." Pb told him.

Cray pulled out my suit mechanism and I immediately noticed how much darker it has become. When they took it from me it was only slightly purple with a lot of white and grey. Now it's completely black with a white symbol that looked like a dragon on it. It suddenly flew into the air and attached to my chest sinking through my shirt. I suddenly felt power serge through my body, my power over electricity back with some new upgrades and abilities as well. It felt good but then I heard a voice.

'This won't be that easy boy.' I heard the Devastator Dragon say in my head.

I ignored it and looked at everyone, "So, I'll be off." I told them.

"Wait, I'm still going with you but only to the edge. We'll take one of our helicopters ok?" Cray asked as he turned to look at Alex.

"Sure it'll be here in an hour." Alex told us.

-1 hour and 15 minutes later-

Me and Cray were in the helicopter as we flew towards the wall. Jace wasn't exaggerating on how high it looks like it reaches. We're up at least 30,000 feet but still it looks even higher. I looked down from the plane and noticed there was an assassin hanging under the helicopter.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"This is your first time in a helicopter huh? You see, an assassin hangs under the helicopter because he's the one that activates our greatest weapon, the Devastator." Cray told me.

"I'd like to see it in action." I told him honestly.

"Maybe one day." Cray said almost to himself.

I opened the door of the helicopter feeling the air almost suck me out as we hovered 30,000 feet from the ground. I turned my head and waved good bye to my brother as I jumped out and made a nose dive toward the ground. My heart was pumping faster as my suit created around me and I was seeing through a purple visor. I remember most assassins telling me that this is the best part about being an assassin, this jump is the most adrenaline pumping thing we do. I could see the ground rapidly getting closer as I thrust my feet down. Within moments my heart rate increased until I finally slammed into the ground creating a crater where I landed. I was unharmed and I now see what they meant, this form of B.A.S.E. jumping is exhilarating as well as intimidating. I turned toward the wall and walked toward it. The bottom edge was shining orange light as the wall seemed to move until an orange hand reached out of the wall, grabbed me, and pulled me in.

[Forest-Twilight Form]

I woke up on the ground with my suit still on. My body ached as I got up and looked around the area. Black and orange lights floated around, a seemingly ominous music filled the air, and the trees themselves were grey. Looking more closely for anyone else I noticed something else in the distance and ran towards it. I started to feel my energy and power disappear with every step. Then I was next to what I saw. It was a human… turned to stone. He was looking at his hands, that must mean it started their until he completely turned. Looking around more I saw more stone statues, one of which looked female and was running towards the wall. Then my suit sparked and my armor went back into my suit. I fell to my knees as all my power was completely drained from me. This must've been what happened to them but will it happen to me I wondered.

'No. Your safe.' I heard the Devastator Dragon say.

"What is this place?" I asked.

'I don't know. But it appears to negate all special powers and abilities. I have to use all of mine just to keep you from turning to stone.' he told me.

I gulped, "Thanks. Now, what do we do?" I asked.

'I think we should leave. This is more than enough information for now.' he told me and I couldn't agree more.

This place, I don't know why but it's terrifying. This eerie music that seems to be coming from nowhere, no sign of life, and the fact that I was vulnerable to attack made me want to leave as soon as possible. I turned and ran towards the wall but as I tried to run through it, I was slammed against the wall. I fell to the floor rubbing my face before getting up and touching the wall. It was solid and I punched it. Nothing, I couldn't go back but as I turned, I walked into someone. Before I knew it, a club hit me across my head and I was knocked out.

[Twilight Realm-Jail]

I woke up to feel stone under me as I got up. I was in some kind of cell with iron bars. The door was barely noticeable as it was made of iron bars, which helped it blend in. I walked to the bars and peeked at the room more. The hall was small and across from me was just a wall. Suddenly a door at the end of the hall opened as I heard footsteps towards my cell until a black knight and someone I knew all too well. Michael.

"Jason, it's been a long time. How's my son been?" my father asked.

(That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. I've been needing to catch up on my sleep because of my third shift job. I'd greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Can't wait to start my next chapter.)


	4. The Beginning of our Journey

Ch. 4 The Beginning of our Journey

(Here's chapter 4 guys, the start of our adventure. I'm honestly excited about this. Really really excited about this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

[Twilight Realm-Jail]

{Jason's P.O.V.}

"I should have guessed it'd be you causing all of this. You did disappear for five years without a trace." I said.

"How could you even possibly guess it could be me? Someone told you it was me, that's the only conclusion. Or your just trying to act like you know everything when obviously you know nothing. You should not have come here." he told me grimly.

I flinched, "Why's that? Can't a kid visit his old man?" I asked jokingly.

"I see you have Cray's arrogance. Typical. Keep him locked up, his public execution will begin in an hour." Michael told a guard.

"You got it. Who will come and get him when everything's set?" the guard asked.

A shadow was moving in the room, "Snake will come. He'd especially want to get Jason himself. Something about testing his new poison." Michael said with a sinister glance at me.

The guard leaned against the wall, "Alright. See you then." the guard said.

Michael and the black knight left the room, leaving me alone with this guy, "So, assassin before or new guy?" I asked.

A slender black arm reached out of the shadow on the wall and grabbed the key, "A rogue assassin. I honestly was surprised that we found what we were looking for." he told me before getting off the wall.

"Well, since I'm gonna be dead soon I'll say this. Your all gonna die." I told him.

He laughed, "Oh please. Cray can't even touch us here. I'm surprised that your not a statue right now." he told me.

"You must be surprised by a lot of things. Let me guess, your girl turned out to be a dude? Was that your biggest surprise?" I said mockingly.

He just growled to himself and left the room, "Arrogant piece of," I heard him say before a door was slammed shut.

The shadow moved towards my cell and a black imp come out of the shadow holding the key. It started to play with it by twirling it between her fingers. I was starting to get impatient.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" I snapped.

It yawned, I could tell it was female, "Huh? Oh, maybe." she said.

"Just open the cell." I told her.

"On one condition, you do everything I say." she told me.

"No. Open the door." I told her.

She threw it up in the air and caught it repeatedly, "Don't make this difficult. Your going to agree anyway." she told me.

She ran the key along the bars, "Oh really?" I said and tried to grab the key but she pulled away laughing.

-ten minutes later-

My arm was between the bars frantically trying to reach for the key that she placed four feet from the bars. She watched with amusement in her eyes. I started slamming my fist on the ground in frustration. She laughed and sat on the floor right in front of the key.

"I guess you really don't want to get out of here." she said as she picked up the key and attempted to float away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She stopped, "Yes?" she said trying to drag this out.

"I'll do it." I told her.

"Do what?" she said with an evil grin.

I sighed, "I'll do anything you say." I told her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise." I told her.

"Alright, I'll open the door." she said as she tried to unlock the door, "Uh. This is the wrong key." she said in embarrassment.

"What!?" I screamed.

She opened the door, "It was never locked!" she said and started rolling on the floor laughing.

I stood there with my mouth agape. Are you kidding me!? They never freaking locked the door! Wow, that's actually a brilliant idea. Who'd actually think that a jail cell would be unlocked already? I stepped out of the cell and took a good look at the imp. She was female as I expected, her body was slim with a nice figure and defined hips. Her arms had green and orange tattoos. Her body black mostly black but her stomach was white. Her legs had a tattoo of a green diamond on each one and her face was cute with crimson eyes and a toothy grin.

"Now, let's get out of here," she said and floated towards the door.

"There's a guard that way. You can't be serious." I said.

"Your big and strong. You can handle it." she said with a grin and made a hand motion for me to follow.

Reluctantly I did. When she opened the door, I heard footsteps that were coming towards. I looked around and saw a barrel so I hid behind it as she went into my shadow. It were two more guards as they patrolled the hallway while having a conversation. They stopped near the barrel and turned from it. I pecked around the barrel for a moment to see one had a sword. Quietly, I crept behind them, grabbed the sides of their heads and slammed them into each knocking them out cold. I took the sword from one of the and dragged their bodies into my cell. Not taking a chance of them waking up, I killed them while they slept. I strapped the sheath of the sword onto my back and placed the sword inside it.

"Feel powerful with that weapon?" she asked.

"No, I feel less vulnerable." I told her honestly.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked.

"Nude?" I asked in curiosity.

She smacked me, "Idiot," was all she said as she floated away.

"What? It's an honest question," I said as I followed her.

We went back into the hallway and I checked around the corner to see if their were anymore guards but it was clear. She kept leading the way until we reached a large room. At the end of the room was a guard dressed in white knight armor. The sword he was holding was at least twice the size of mine and three times wider. I inspected the room but I crept into the shadows trying to get to the side of him. Then I stepped on a twig and he was alerted. He raised his sword and the door I entered in, was locked with iron bars. The door behind him was locked in the same way. He started looking in the area where I stepped on the twig but I already moved. On his back were strings that kept the suit of armor together. I tried running at him to cut the strings but he heard me and turned quickly. My sword hit his armor and it bounced off like it was nothing. Before I could recover he kicked me in the stomach sending me into the middle of the room. He raised his sword yelling Hi-yah before swinging it towards me without intent to attack me. I got up and he walked over to me and got in a stance where he's barely kneeing forward with his sword pointed back. He quickly swung his sword and I jumped back just narrowly dodging it. He jumped forward and slammed his sword down but I jumped rolled behind him, kicked up with my legs, spun and sliced the string on his back making his armor fall to the floor. I was distracted in a moment but spun with the blunt side of the bladfe out that hit the side of my arm and threw me away. I fell on my left arm and it hurt but I didn't have long because he was running towards me. He jump attack again but I rolled to the side and kicked the back of his knees. He fell forward onto his knees and tried to get up but I swung up quickly and cut his left rib. It was only a flesh wound so I continued and started to combo by slashing sideways and copied his spin attack sending his rolling away with a few minors cuts. His skin was much stronger than I expected. Like an upgraded version of leather. I pushed up with his shoulders and got back on his feet, he dropped his sword in front of me and went for it. I stepped in front of it and started to slash at him again on his chest before swiping at his face and I still only cut the skin. I then thrust the blade into his stomach actually cutting into his stomach and ripped it out. He held the wound for a moment before letting out one final cry and fell onto the floor unmoving. I wiped off some sweat that dripped down my face.

"Wow, not bad. Your swordsmanship sucks but it's still able to beat a knight." the imp commented.

"I'm more of a hand to hand combat guy when I'm not in this ugly place with an ugly imp." I retorted.

I heard a quick hurt gasp from her followed by a sniffle, I turned to her but she turned her body, "It's not my fault I'm like this," I heard her whisper but she wiped away the tears quickly and straightened herself out, "Whatever, let's get out of here." she said and the iron bars covering the door went away making it able to be opened.

She led the way and opened the door. After peeking on the other side she gave me a hand signal saying it's clear. Instantly I felt guilty that she still wants to be around me. I should apologize but I don't, instead I just followed her in silence. We went down some stairs, allowed some guards to walk by until…

"The prisoner has escaped! Everyone look for him!" a guard yelled.

Me and the imp started to run down the stairs until a crowd of guards blocked us so instead we ran down a hallway until we ran into a room. I closed the door behind me and placed a chair against it. I looked around and saw a window. I looked down in and noticed it was only fifteen feet from the ground.

'So we're on the second floor' I thought to myself, "Feel like jumping?" I asked.

"You're the one jumping," she said and went into my shadow.

"Ugh." I said to myself and jumped out the window.

I landed on my feet but let my body fall so that I could catch myself from the downward momentum. I hurt my left hand but other than that I was fine. As I got up and arrow graced my right arm cutting it lightly. I looked at the window to see a guard reloading a bow so I started running. His next arrow missed me completely and I ran faster.

"To the town square." I heard the imp order.

I ran into the town square to see it deserted all except one person who was keeping a portal open. Without thinking I ran towards it and jumped. The man was shocked and stopped but the portal stayed open long enough for me to get through.

[Forest-Twilight Form]

I fell to the ground with a thud and got up. I checked my surroundings to see if anyone was around but no one was so I exhaled. I stood up and noticed the water. It was purple and looked really weird. Kind of like oil but the imp didn't seem to mind as she got out of my shadow and immediately jumped into the purple water excitedly.

She floated on top, "Ah, this is the stuff." she said as she relaxed.

I sat near the edge of the water and inspected the cut. She glanced at me for a moment and sighed. The wound was bleeding much harder than it should be. My powers must be suppressed completely. This must've been what it was like to be a human so long ago.

"Come in here and let me see." she said.

"In that stuff? Heck, I want it healed not infected with some new disease." I told her.

"Just get in here." she ordered.

I sighed and stripped to my undergarments. A blush went across her face, especially when I went into the water with her. Instantly my body was relaxed. It felt amazing like every spot the water touches, an angel was giving me a massage with such gentleness I couldn't believe it. She went over to my wound and cupped some water in her hand. She poured the water on the wound and it started healing.

"That should do it." she said.

"Thanks." I said and started relaxing more.

"Your welcome…" she said sadly.

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," I told her.

"It's ok really. I understand. I look hideous." she said and suck more into the water until only the top half of her head was showing.

"No your not. You look adorable." I told her trying to cheer her up.

She gave me a light smile, "Thanks." she said.

I smiled back, "So. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, first I should explain what happened to me. My name is Twilight. Princess of the Twilight realm. My mother named me after our realm saying I'm as beautiful as it. After taking power I became bored and decided to explore other places. Recently I came back to find my realm and people under a new ruler. Michael. I barged into my castle killing anyone who stood in my way. Next thing I knew, I saw Michael and the deity we were trying to keep imprisoned, the Twilight Dragon, were talking. The Twilight Dragon is locked inside a rock. In order to free it, the Twilight Stone has to be destroyed. Only the royal family can do this, other strong beings can shatter it into pieces. Knowing this, I tried to get the Twilight stone but instead walked into a curse laid by Michael. It transformed me into the being before you. With the last bit of my power I tried to get the stone still but Michael shattered it and sent it to three temples. The Stone also had another purpose. It's the key to opening the door to the Twilight sword, a magical item that can only be wielded by someone chosen by the creator of the three dragons himself. This person was to brave many trials and overcome and challenge. The stones were placed in three temples. I know this because the last thing I remember before passing out was Michael specifically telling me where they are. He obviously wants us to look for them. I don't know why but he does. To put it bluntly, I need your help." she told me.

I looked at her for a moment but nodded with a sigh, "Alright, you've got my support." I told her.

"Yes! I knew you would, after all, you still have to listen to everything I say." she said happily.

"Well, where to?" I asked.

"We're in the forest so we should go to it's temple first." she told me.

"I've been in this forest hundreds of times. I've never seen any temple." I told her.

"The Twilight Forms of places you know are a lot different then in your normal world. You'll see, this place is much more dangerous." she warned.

(That's the end of chapter 4. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please, review, favorite, or alert. Whichever you prefer.)


	5. Forest Temple-part 1

Ch. 5 Forest Temple-Part 1

(The beginning of the first temple. I'm getting more excited as I write. Just so you all know, yes I will go back and forth with this story. Some chapters I will go back to the normal world as third person view and see what's happening to Finn and co. Michael does lead the Dark Tribe but there's a new group called the Twisting Shadows that are aligned with Michael. That's a bit of info on how he took over the twilight and how he formed his plan. Now, enough about that, please enjoy this new chapter.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Jason's P.O.V.}

-two days later-

We've been walking through the forest, or should I say I was walking, she was floating. We've ran into a few guards here and there but nothing I couldn't handle. My swordsman skills improved quite a bit but she wouldn't even help. She'd just sit in a tree and watched, then I'd be bandaging my wounds with their clothing but she'd float on like nothing happened. We finally found the temple and it was much smaller than I expected.

"I thought it'd be bigger, plus how'd it even get here?" I asked.

"I already told you that there are major differences between the world you know and this one. What isn't in your world is here and vice-versa." she told me.

"Alright. Let's go." I said and walked towards the entrance of the temple.

"Wait!" she yelled.

I stopped, "What?" I asked.

"There's going to be traps and other deadly things in there, so wouldn't it be wise to go in more carefully?" she asked.

"Depends on what you mean by careful. Yeah there will be traps but you can't just tip toe in there and nothing happens. They're going to be activated by either me or some enemy." I told her.

"And all you have to protect yourself is a sword. Not even a shield for extra protection? Or a bow to shoot flying or long range targets?" she asked.

"Made it fine this far." I said.

"You've only fought foot soldiers." she retorted.

"And a knight," I defended.

"Same thing! I just don't want you to be unprepared!" she yelled.

"What's up with you? Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because if you die then I'm dead! Not only that, your evil father will continue to rule the Twilight realm and my people continue to suffer. Now get moving! You still have to do what I say!" she yelled and I entered the temple quickly as she followed close behind me.

[Forest Temple-First Floor]

As we entered the temple, I noticed how dimly lit the hallway was from the purple flamed candles on the walls. I had a bad feeling about this place and knew that Twilight was right about me being unprepared. I wanted to leave this place and take some equipment from the dead soldiers I killed but I decided against it. Most likely my father will have ordered some of them to be inside this place or better yet, whatever is in this place has already killed them. I felt the air shift and I looked over my shoulder to see that Twilight felt it also. She looked a bit discouraged but I nodded toward her and noticed some new found courage as she floated closer to me. Suddenly we heard a blood curling scream and the hair on the back of my neck rose up. The sound of footsteps coming towards us grew louder and I pulled out my sword. I then saw a soldier but he tripped over and before he could get up he was pulled away leaving behind his shield. Then I heard blood splatter further down the hallway. My heart was racing, it felt like it was going to explode from my chest. I then felt Twilight's small hand touch my shoulder and I relaxed a bit. At least I wasn't alone, that'd be terrifying. I continued walking down until I was in front of the soldier's shield and picked it up. The shield was undamaged and had a no symbols on it, Just plain red with a border of white. I strapped it to my left arm and continued walking down the hallway until I found his body. His back up against the wall with his chest ripped open and his right arm ripped off. His head hung forward with half helmet broken off and laying on his lap. His left side of his face had a deep red gash instead of his eye. Strangely I felt bad for him, he died alone and afraid to a monster that probably enjoyed chasing him. I decided it'd be best to search his corpse for anything useful and found a couple of sticks, strings, and a bottle.

Twilight quickly snatched away the bottle, "They stole these from my people?" she said half to herself.

"It's just a bottle." I commented.

"No it's not. This is one the last few this my people's ancestors had with them before we went to the Twilight Realm. It's highly regarded as an insult to steal such artifacts." she said.

I stretched a bit, "Again, it's just a bottle. It's nothing particularly special." I said.

"Oh, if it's nothing special mind if I keep it for myself?" she asked.

"Go right ahead." I answered and continued down the hallway.

She followed close behind me as we entered a large room. Dead soldiers laid all around the room as we walked over to a locked gate. I peered through the bars to see it lead to stairs that went deeper into the temple.

"I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu. Seeing these dead soldiers all in this room. Which means, something was trying to protect this gate from them." I said aloud.

"Yeah, but it's locked." Twilight said.

"Exactly, one of them must've had the key so the guardian attacked and killed them." I told her.

"Hee hee hee. Clever." a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there!?" Twilight yelled out.

"I'm one of the guardians. Being stuck between dimensions grows tiresome. So when these friends came, I decided to play. Too bad they lost my little game but one of them hurt me with a shield first so I decided to step it up a notch." it said.

"Great, a sadistic ghost." I said sarcastically.

"I'd prefer the name spirit over ghost." it said.

It then appeared in the middle of the room holding a lamp in it's left hand and strings in the other. The same strings I found on the soldier's corpse. It flew around the room and noticed my shield.

"Please, if you'd like to leave with a bit of life left, don't anger me with that shield," it warned.

"What are you really?" I asked.

*Mini-boss, Twilight spirit-Puppeteer*

Association: Guardian

Form: ghostly entity usually holding a lamp it one hand with puppet strings in the other.

Bio: Puppeteers are capable of controlling bodies with their strings like puppets. The strings are embedded with their soul allowing them to give false life to any corpse they wish. Once the strings are attached, they cannot be cut unless the puppeteer itself dies or it's puppet's life force is distinguished. Not only that, once attached with strings the puppeteer becomes impervious to all attacks along with invisibility. The only thing visible is their ghostly lamp, a sight never forgotten. Once it's puppet is dead, it cannot latch to a new one for a few minutes leaving it vulnerable. To protect itself, it will attack a living person with its strings either strangling a person or ripping their heart out.

"Shall we begin?" it said as it swung out its hand towards a dead soldier's corpse.

I ran at the ghost with my sword out and jumped. I tried to slash it in half but it was invisible except for its lamp. The ghost lamp moved towards me as I noticed his puppet walked toward me with it's sword out. I turned my left side toward him with my shield up as I readied my sword for a strike. It came near me and I jabbed at its stomach quickly, pulled back, and spun with the sword extended to strike it twice on the stomach. It flinched but raised its sword and swung it down on me. I held my shield up and blocked it but the shock of the attack still made me stagger. It reeled back its foot and smacked it on my exposed stomach. I fell back onto the floor and grunted in pain. It jumped towards me trying to get a finishing blow but I rolled to the side. Its sword stabbed at least three inches into the floor but it could pull it out. Taking my chance I ran at the puppet and started slashing at it as fast as I could. It must've been harder to cut from it's hardened dead blood but it still howled in pain. With one hard slice, I cut off it's left arm. It fell to the floor with no blood even dripping out of it. I looked back up at him only to feel his fist connect with my cheek as I was sent flying back again. His body was as hard as a rock and somehow he was even stronger than a normal person would. With an aggravated howl, it grabbed the hilt of its blade and ripped his sword out of the ground. I got back up but it was already on the attack as I lifted my shield to block attack after attack from his sword. Then it kicked aside my shield and barely cut my arm as I jumped back away from it. It was a small cut but that meant it was getting better, and it knew this as well. I knew defending wasn't going to work so I decided to do a different approach. It ran at me and I ran at him as well. He raised his sword and that's when I did it. Quickly, I jumped to the side followed by a roll that went behind him as he slammed the sword onto the ground. I pushed off the ground during the roll to force the back of my blade to slam behind his knees causing him to fall onto his back. Faster than he could recover I used both hand to stab into the puppet's shoulder and with one twist his right arm came off. I jumped back and expected the puppet to be dead but instead it twisted onto its knees and tried to get up. I had enough of this and with a horizontal slice, I cut its head off clean. The body dropped to the floor as I heard the strings become undone.

"Hee hee hee. That was fun. Now for phase 2." I heard it say as it revealed itself.

"Bring it." I said fearlessly.

It appeared still holding its lamp but it didn't look joyful anymore as it's face turned into an angry frown and it's eyes glowed a dark red. It roared with spiked teeth as it's strings came out of its back like tentacles. Then it smiled again and the red eyes were gone. It floated higher as it pointed a finger towards me and a few strings came at me. I raised the shield to block and it reflected back to it. The strings stuck into the puppeteer as he floated to the floor trying to get them out. I ran over and slashed at it furiously as it stumbled to fix itself. A tentacle of strings then slammed into my side sending me into a wall in pain. It floated up again but then time the string went onto the floor and swung towards my feet. I barely jumped over them and they swung back but this time I fell onto my back. I tentacle went straight for me but I rolled to my left and it slammed into the ground leaving tiny perfect circles in the ground. The strings cut through stone, they're anything but normal and then he again pointed the finger at me. I raised my shield and again blocked the strings as they reflected back into the puppeteer. It roared in aggravation as it tried to untangle itself again but I continued to slash at it until it screeched in pain and fell over. The strings went back into its body and it looked dead. Since it's a spirit and doesn't have flesh or blood, you can't be sure. Twilight came out of my shadow and looked at the body.

"It's dead right?" she asked.

"I think so. Good thing you went into my shadow to keep yourself safe." I commented.

"Whatever," she said and floated around looking for the key.

I just shook my head as I observed the body and noticed something glowing was coming from it. It was a black orb that's inside showed a child curled into a ball. I pulled it out of the body and it instantly exploded into black smoke. I examined the orb more, I couldn't tell if it was something used to watch people or something else entirely. The cut on my arm started to irritate me and I used some of the dead soldier's clothing to make a bandage around the cut. Twilight flew over to me with a frown until the room started shaking and a wall broke down revealing another hallway.

"Looks like we go that way." I concluded.

"I believe so. Lets go." she agreed.

I put the orb into my pocket and proceeded down the hallway only to be met with constant annoyance from large bats that tried to bite me. One slash was all it took to kill these creatures as we proceeded deeper into the hallway. Twilight made it a habit to hide in my shadow during the amidst of combat because I can't fight and protect her effectively. Then we came into a large green room full of vegetation with a purple water spring like the one we found. Instantly, she flew over and jumped into the water. As her head popped out, she was happy and relaxed. I was getting ready for a dip myself when I quickly thought of something.

"Twilight, where did you put that bottle?" I asked.

"In my secret storage. Why?" she asked.

"What if we filled it with this water so if I become fatally wounded you could heal me." I told her.

She let the water keep her afloat as she looked at the ceiling, "No." she said.

"No? Why?" I asked.

"Cause you saw my ruse that the bottles really aren't sacred." she said.

"It's a bottle. Plus, your not going use it." I said.

She crossed her arms behind her neck as she floated, "I'm going to use it. At some point." she said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Beg," she demanded.

"No. What's up with you and being so cruel?" I asked.

"You keep talking like that and you'll see cruelty." she threatened.

"Ugh, fine." I get on my knees and bow, "Please fill the bottle with the water. I'm begging you." I said as sincerely as possible.

She started laughing, "Your so easy to control. Not that you have a choice because of our deal. Here," she said and handed me the bottle already filled with the water.

"Oh. It was already filled." I said silently.

She heard me, "Yeah. I did it the second I went under the water." she turned away and continued, "I knew you'd need it so even if you didn't ask I'd have it."

I pet her head, "Thanks." I said.

She smacked my hand away, "Don't pet my head!" she yelled.

I laughed at her embarrassment, "Calm down." I said as I relaxed in the water.

"Yeah, yeah." she said to herself and looked around the room.

She floated around until she noticed a small chest covered in vegetation. When she opened it, in it was a small key. She flew over to me with the key in hand and threw it into the air catching it.

"Looks like I found the key. What'd you do without me?" she asked.

"I'd be playing cards with death right about now if I recall correctly. After all, you did save my life even if you did it in a cruel way." I said.

She settled next to me, "What? Getting you to cooperate is cruel?" she asked jokingly.

"Cooperate? You threatened to leave me there to die." I replied.

She just laughed as we relaxed in the water looking around the room. Maybe this adventure will make a friends or make us enemies. Who knows, cause I certainly don't. I wonder what's happening with Cray and the others.

{Third Person P.O.V.}

[Super Kingdom War Room]

"I'm going in there!" Cray yelled.

"No your not! We finished the analysis and now we know what's going on in there!" Alex yelled.

"It's a field from our parallel dimension. In there none of your powers will work. You'll revert back to normal. You and everyone else in your kingdom. Monkeys, chimpanzees, gorillas and humans, all of you will go back to the way you were before your suits were created. One of your assassins touched the wall and he instantly collapsed with his suit completely deactivated and his strength gone. We even opened his suit mechanism to see his stone was just that. A grey stone with no energy reading coming off it. That was one week ago Cray and not only that. Eventually he turned to stone as well, laying there in the bed one day when I went to check on him. Lifeless, grey, and as hard as any rock." Pb said.

Cray sat down at the news he just received, "Jason might be a statue right now? Is that what your telling me?" he asked.

"Yes. And the sooner we find a way to push back that black wall of shadows, the sooner we can save him." she told me.

Cray started to think to himself hard, "Is there anything we can do now?" Jace asked.

"No. If only we knew how it started. We know where it started but not how. Plus we can't go in there either without everyone being killed or turned to stone." Pb said.

"So we just wait?" Cray asked.

Pb sat down defeated, "It's all we can do until I get more information. I'm sorry Cray." Pb said.

Cray got up and started towards the door, "I don't want your sympathy. I want a solution." he said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Your brother is a class act," Alex commented.

"It's not his fault. With all this and his marriage…" Jace started.

"He's getting married!?" Alex yelled in astonishment.

"Yes. Their weddings supposed to be after his girlfriend gets back from her training in the Water Kingdom." Jace told him

"Well, at least that's one bit of good news." Pb said a little bit sadly.

Alex hugged her, "Your trying your best. I for one believe in you completely." Alex told her with a pat on the back.

Jace sighed at the sight and quickly went for the door, "I'll leave you love birds to yourself, I have places to go and things to do." Jace said as he left the War room.

(That's the end of chapter 5. Hope it was enjoyable. Have a nice day everyone.)


	6. Forest Temple-part 2

Ch. 6 Forest Temple-Part 2

(Part 2 of the Forest temple is here. Last chapter didn't have Finn and Marceline in it, so this chapter will. After all, this story will have Finnceline. Hope your all enjoying this story as always.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Jason's P.O.V.}

[Forest Temple-Second Floor]

We walked down the stairs, there aren't any torches so I used one of the sticks I found for one. The light started to dim as I noticed the air get thinner. The vegetation in the place was disappearing as we went deeper. By the time we reached the bottom of the steps I was gasping for air and we looked to see the room was pitch black. We stayed along the wall and found some unlit torches on them. I lit them as we walked until we reached a door. I attempted to open it but it was locked. Then we heard laughter, laughter that seemed familiar.

"Hee hee hee. Thank you for freeing me." the Puppeteer said as it's ghostly lantern appeared.

"Freeing you?" I asked.

"Yes. I was trapped here for so long. But because you defeated me, I'm now free. Here, let me help you." It said as it raised it's lantern and shook it.

The ceiling lit up with hundreds of lanterns from other ghosts. They were ghosts just like the puppeteer only smaller. I stared at them as they lit the entire room. It was huge and at one end was a giant door with a large key hole. The Puppeteer flew down as his body was visible. His strings were gone and instead he looked like the child in the orb that I took.

"There are others like me. Trapped in other temples that need to be freed. Free them and they'll help you like I will. Most of these doors are locked for your protection. What you seek is in that door with the large key hole. I cannot tell you what dwells in there but it's key is in that door." the Puppeteer told us.

"What are the others like?" I asked.

"Like me. Almost. The last one is very cruel and evil. But once you free him, he should calm down." he told me.

"Thank you for your help." Twilight said.

"No, thank you friends." it said as it did a twist and disappeared.

"Hmph, that sounds a bit cliché." I said.

"Only a little, then again, who knows how old he really is." Twilight suggested.

"Probably. Well, with this help, onward to the first door." I said and started walking.

The light in the room may help but the lack of oxygen didn't. When we opened the door, we were met with a blast of air that filled the room. The entire room inside was filled with vegetation that created the oxygen but what was strange is the fact that there was a small purple sun in the ceiling of the room. The warmth felt just like Summer but the light seemed to fill me with dread. There still were black and orange sparkles floating around the room as Twilight floated into it. As we walked in I heard footsteps behind us and I turned to see who it was. A group of soldiers appeared with their swords our and ready for action.

"How could you do such a thing to our comrades!" one soldier yelled.

"One of them was my best friend, my only friend and you took him away from me!" another soldier yelled.

"Hey, I didn't kill them. I found them dead and killed the spirit that actually killed them. This is proof I defeated it." I told them as I showed off the orb.

One soldier lunged at me but I dodged to the right side just enough for it to only barely cut my skin their. I unsheathed my sword and held my shield towards them. I'm not a seasoned user of the sword so I can hold my own against one opponents but seven, I had a little bit of doubt. Two soldiers circled around me as they went behind me. They were trying to surround me while also keeping their distance. The one behind me struck first as it made a slash towards my back. I reached my sword over my left shoulder to block the assault as one in front of my made a swift swipe. I raised my shield to block it and as he staggered I hit him in the head with my shield. I twisted around quickly to hit the soldier behind me. I turned back only to barely dodge an attack to my arm only cutting my arm a bit but a slash to my leg made me kneel. The wound on my leg was starting to bleed a bit more than my other wounds. It was deeper but not anywhere near lethal. Two soldiers rushed me from the front and I raised my shield and sword to block them but no blow hit. They did a front flip over me as their blades cut both my shoulders. In my rage I quickly turned around slashing my sword in a frenzy. I slashed both of them a couple times as my rage built higher from my pain. One soldier rushed me from behind and I turned quickly with my foot out and kicked his sword out of his hand as it luckily flew into one of the other soldiers. He fell to the floor dead and there were only six remaining. Adrenaline was kicking in as I looked at each of the soldiers. One come towards me from my left as one came from my right. As they swung I ducked and allowed them to clash there as I twisted off my hands allowing my legs to kick both of them. I twisted to my back before jumping back up to my feet. I quickly stabbed one of them with my sword through his chest and he fell to the ground dead. I was starting to pant as exhaustion and blood loss was starting to seep in but I shook it off with my sheer determination. The cuts on my shoulders were bleeding more, I must've opened the wounds more and the one on my leg was burning hot with pain. The five soldiers started to circle me as I looked at each other them. One was directly in front of my and charged while two on my sides also charged, forcing me to jump back. The two behind me tried to cut me in half but I expected this so instead I thrust my legs up and fell to my stomach as they cut nothing but air. I jumped forward as they tried to impale me to the ground only to get the side of my right leg cut. I landed on my butt and stared angrily at the soldiers as I got up to my feet but winced in pain. My pants became deep and hard as I tried desperately to keep my guard up. All five of them charged at me at the same time as I ran towards them. I jumped over them, did a front flip to slice the shoulder of one of the soldier and spun around quickly with my sword extended. One of them got hit with this spin attack and held his stomach. As he was distracted I cut his head off and his body fell to the ground dead. Four more remained as they regained their formation and started to circle me. I took the initiative, which surprised them, and attacked the one in front of me. I shield bashed the one in front of him and grabbed him. I spun with him and allowed his partner to stab him in the stomach killing him and leaving three more left. The soldier tried to pulled out his sword but the heavy body brought it down with its weight. I took this chance to stab this soldier through his throat and the other two soldiers slashed both my arms. Those cut me deeper than the others as blood visibly poured from the wounds. With two more left I just didn't give up as I charged them. I went to make it look like I was going to strike from above but in the last moment I spun around and made an uppercut with my sword sending one flying up. The other was distracted with his friend's body being thrown away with my strike and I twisted my sword to face the blade towards me and stab him since he's behind me. I then hit his face with the back of my head as I pulled out my sword from his stomach. He fell to the floor and opened his eyes only to see my boot smash his head into the ground. I shook the blood off my shoe as I noticed his friend trying to get up. Picking up his friend's sword, I pointed it toward him before throwing it and it stabbed him through his head. I then finally collapsed from exhaustion as Twilight came out of my shadow.

"You did it," she said almost in amazement.

"Yay…" I said but was muffled with my face in the dirt, "A little help here? Please?" I asked.

"Alright ya big baby." she said as she pulled out the bottle.

-5 minutes later-

She poured more of the liquid onto my cuts, healing them faster. The closing wounds were visible as the red disappeared only to meet new pinkish skin. She had me lay on my stomach with my shirt off to get the cuts on my back. It felt weird because she was almost massaging it as she poured the liquid on her hand. She hand motions got slower and she started to rub my back.

"This isn't a massage you know. Can I please put my shirt back on." I said trying my best to hide my blush.

"Aw, the hero's shy." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah. Extremely. Especially when it comes to females touching me ever since Marceline decided to put her hands on me." I told her.

"What do you mean but that?" she asked with general curiosity.

I explained to her about what happened between me and Marceline when we first met and how she turned me into a vampire. She asked about how I turned back to a human and I just said I had to die just once. She looked at me confused and I just started laughing as I went to lay on my back with my arms crossed behind my head. I was tired but I did not trust her to sleep anywhere near me, anyone that experienced what I went through wouldn't either. The torture, the sounds. I can still hear it and feel it. A wound that still hasn't healed and the source of my sourness. My apartment's doors and windows are blockaded on one day every year. The day female Vampires that are 300 or younger go in heat. Even male vampires lock their door and windows in the most secure way. During heat these females are sadistic and cruel, we had 60 cases of murder and 1057 cases of traumatizes of both humans and vampires. That's especially why I hate it when female vampires check me out whenever I'm getting a coffee. Some tried to get with me and when I turned them down, I swear they'd try to follow me home. Without my suit mechanism I was unable to overpower a vampire, especially when they want what they do. I felt a chill go up my spine as I remember those looks. Twilight must've been watching me because she flew over worriedly.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Peachy. Thanks for asking." I said before rolling to my side so she couldn't see my face.

She sighed but before I knew it she threw a rock that nailed the side of my head. I sat up holding where it hit me with anger as I got up and started chasing her. Eventually she flew up into a stuck her tongue out while pulling down on one of her eyes like a child. I climbed the tree trying to find her when she flew up. I heard an ouch as a chest fell from the top of the tree. I jumped off the tree, narrowly dodging the chest, and landed on the ground. I opened it to find a key was inside it. I smiled at Twilight as she flew down to be floating beside me. I pet her head.

"What'll I do without you." I said to her.

"You'll find out if you don't stop petting me!" she fumed.

I laughed as I put the key in my pocket. We walked out of the room to see the ghost lanterns still lighting it up. Across from us was another locked door and I decided to walk over to it. Twilight was looking around the room as she watched the ghost lanterns. When I opened the door, a snapping sound was heard as the light in the room turned on to show a lizard chewing on some bones. It turned to the door and I saw it hiss with it's snake tongue coming out of its mouth. It's eyes narrowed into an angry frown as it came towards me. I pulled out my sword as it got close. It hissed loudly as it roared to attack but a spiked tentacle came out of the ceiling to impale the lizard and pull it into the ceiling. I went into the room cautiously as I looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was made of stone and there wasn't even one crack in it. The tentacle and lizard was gone without a trace. In the middle was a large chest surround with a pond of healing water. The bones the lizard was chewing on was to my left but they were all lizard bones so I relaxed. Twilight floated into the room unaware of what happened and proceeded towards the water.

"Wait!" I yelled but it was too late.

A tentacle came out of the water and wrapped around her, "Help!" she screamed before being pulled into the water.

I ran towards the pond and jumped into it. The water was only three inches deep and they disappear without a trace. I looked up at the chest and noticed it was open with a large key inside it. I growled angrily as I picked up the key and ran out of the room. I was back in the room with the lanterns still keeping it lit and proceeded towards the boss door. The key floated out of my pocket and opened the door revealing a pitch black room all except a light the came down on Twilight's unconscious body. With a hard swallow, I walked into the room with the door closing behind me.

{Third Person P.O.V.}

[Super Kingdom]

Finn was at Marceline's new apartment. She decided to move out of her house a few weeks ago and she still hasn't gotten to finish getting everything out of the boxes. Finn looked down with a snicker as he remembered she wasn't always the most straight forward as she was known for her procrastination. He knocked on the door feeling weight start to form on his shoulders as his nervousness came in.

'Maybe this isn't the greatest idea,' Finn thought to himself.

The door opened to show a confused Marceline wearing a sweater with black and red stripes with her hair back in a ponytail, "Finn? What is it?" she asked.

"I…Uh. I'd like to know if you'd…want to go on a date tonight or something." Finn said nervously.

Marceline opened the door fully with a giggle, "Weenie trying to become a big weenie huh? Hm, maybe we could go on a date or… pull a little prank on Bonnibel as the date instead." she said thoughtfully.

Finn smiled, "What do you have in mind?" Finn asked.

"We could follow her and here boyfriend until they're having a private moment and then interrupt it. Heh ha! Imagine their faces!" Marceline said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and how many assassins will try to kill us?" Finn asked teasingly.

"Enough. Just enough. Scared Hero?" she teased back.

"Maybe. Or we could just go on a normal date with some red wine. Or some other alcoholic beverage that's red." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose. Pranking Bonnibel isn't really a first date. Maybe a second or third date." she said.

"Yeah, we'll do it next time." Finn said.

"Whoa there hero. Your not even at first base," Marceline said with a grin.

"What!?" Finn yelled embarrassingly with a dark blush.

Marceline laughed before pulling him into a hug, "Just messing with you. No matter what though, your still my little weenie though." she told him.

"Always." Finn said.

Marceline kissed Finn's cheek before flying back into her apartment to change for their date. She flew back out wearing her outfit from Evicted. Her original outfit that Finn first saw her in. He also remembered that he was in his pajamas at that time, he also remembered how afraid he and Jake were. However, after a while, he and her became good friends. There are times Finn can see a sad look that Marceline gives him every now and again. He knew what that look was, she was afraid of his death. She has lost many friends in her lifetime and losing Finn will definitely be distraught for her. Grabbing her hand, they walked out of the building and flew off to the restaurant where they spent the evening.

(That's the end of chapter 6. Next chapter we'll see what happens during their date. Bet you all can't wait for that. Finnceline for life!)


	7. Forest Temple-Boss

Ch. 7 Forest Temple-Boss

(The first 'Boss' of the story. Feels weird that I'm actually including bosses in a story but oh well. Hope Jason will be able to take it down. Eh, he'll be fine… I think.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Jason's P.O.V.}

[Forest Temple Boss Room]

I walked towards the center of the room where Twilight was laying unconscious. As I got closer, the room was starting to get filled with green light. Pb and Cray taught me about plant life and why they're such a necessity for our survival. This room was filled with plants but their color was green so theoretically, since there is only a bit of light in this room, green is the remaining spectrum. Which would explain why there's a green light in the room. I shook Twilight a bit but she didn't wake up, shock must've knocked her out cold and I looked around. Nothing monstrous seemed to be in the room until I heard a sound that resembles a tongue licking drooling lips. I looked up to see a giant venus fly trap with eyes looking at me. Tentacles were closing out of it's stem or neck and the tongue of this plant was a second mouth. I saw it intake a breath before roaring at me with pure oxygen.

*Boss, Twilight Giga Plant-Venus*

Association: none

Form: A gigantic green Venus Flytrap that's tongue is a second mouth. It's stem resembles more of a neck as it's a hybrid of an animal and a plant. This organism can see through the eyes on it's head or, if eyes are closed, through the tentacles on it's neck.

Bio: This plant was created long ago due to the radiation caused my the Mushroom war, however, once it was exposed to the Twilight realm hundreds of years ago, it turned to stone in the Light world. Due to the Twilight crossing into the light world, this plant was revived. However, it's abnormal size must be caused by another phenomenon because it's original size is that of a child. This plant devours anything that contains the nutrients it desires. However, Twili people do not contain any nutrients due to the fact that they don't need to eat. Knowing this, this plant used Twilight as bait, knowing that her companion would come into it's lair for her. It attacks by either using it's tentacles or even transforming itself into a swordsman to fight whatever is threatening it. Get ready Jason, your in for a hard battle.

A tentacle grabbed Twilight and I went to grab her but the tentacle gently laid her in an area far away from us. This thing didn't want her to come to any harm it seemed but that didn't seem to be true for me as it swing one of its tentacles at me. I pulled out my sword and sliced the tentacle off. The plant screeched as the cut off piece of the tentacle attached itself to the ground and took root.

The Plant smiled, "Child of my enemy, you should not have come. I offer no forgiveness for father's sins passed down to his son." it said.

I was caught off guard as it slammed a tentacle into my chest knocking me off my feet. Three more were coming at me in an attempt to impale me to the floor but I pushed off the ground with my feet and hands and narrowly got over them. They reeled back as I got up to my feet with my shield and sword ready. I heard a tentacle try to stab me from behind by I twisted to the left so it grazed my shield and brought my sword up in an uppercut. The tentacle fell to the floor and took root there like the other one did.

I heard the plant do a deep hollowed laugh, "Your much more skilled then the ones that I killed at the door to the stairs. Plant Frenzy!" It roared as the tentacles reached down to the floor and sunk deep into it.

I felt the floor begin to shake and I knew what it was doing. I started running towards his tentacles as tentacles started bursting out of the ground behind me. Grabbing the hilt of my sword with both hands, I started to slice the tentacles as I ran by. I must've cut at least ten of them before I heard a screech and the remaining ones pulled out of the ground. I looked up to the ceiling and noticed its eyes were frowned and closed in deep focus. Soon three tentacles busted out of the ground in front of me. The tops pointed towards me and started moving strategically. It must be using these as a way to get me to stagger or harm me in some way. Focused on the three tentacles in front of me, I didn't notice the one that was in the grass behind me as it wrapped around my left leg. I dropped my sword as it picked me up into the around and spun me around before throwing me clear across the room. My back slammed against the wall painfully and it didn't help that I didn't have my sword now. I tied to get up but adrenaline kicked in when I realized it was on the attack. I forced myself to run and jump over the constant attack as its tentacles swung, stab, and did other various things. I did a dodge roll forward as I reached my sword, quickly spinning around and cutting off a tentacle. I stood my ground as I spun, cut, and jumped over tentacle after tentacle. Soon I noticed green slime began to pour out of some tentacles as I heard a growl. The tentacles I cut off and rooted began to wilt, die, and turned to dust as the creature healed itself somewhat. Only half it's tentacles regenerated while the other half were still cut off. It's head quickly snapped at me as I was almost eaten by this thing. What made it weird was the fact that I was going up instead of down. It's second mouth opened and tried to bite me but I blocked its teeth with my shield and sword. As I went up its stem, I forced out my sword cutting through its stem and it screeched. I held onto my sword for dear life as it still attempted to swallow me but that made me cut it's neck more. Soon I was forced out of it as it coughed me up. I got up and looked to the ceiling to see some green ooze coming from it's mouth.

"You little insect. You just won't go down easy. I've eaten thousands of your kind. When I kill you, I'm going to grind up your bones and make fertilizer for my children." it said.

"So your female?" I asked.

"What the heck is a female?" it asked.

I just shook my head but I didn't have much time as its remaining tentacles came at me again but in a much more organized fashion. One would always be at my blind spot to either catch my attention or harm me. I was going to swing at one tentacle until the one behind me poked the back of my head and I looked at it only to be hit. I tried to get up but one would grab my leg and when I tried to cut it, it let go and a tentacle slams itself across my stomach. I held my stomach in pain as I curled up but it didn't give me any time to recuperate as one tentacle grabbed my leg and another grabbed my arm. I expected them to tear me apart but it instead threw me across the room. This time the front side of my body was slammed against it. My nose was broken as blood poured out of it, one of my ribs were broken and two other must've been bruised. My body was wracked with pain and I couldn't move. I looked for my sword as an feeling of desperation came over me but I couldn't find it. A tentacle swung down at me as I closed my eyes waiting for the attack but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the creature in pain as I saw Twilight was stabbing it in the neck with my sword.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she yelled.

"I spare your life and this is how you repay me!?" the plant yelled.

It tried to grab her with a tentacle but she disappeared into the creatures shadow and appeared next to me. She laid down the sword next to me as she pulled out her bottle from her hidden stash. It was only a quarter full as she poured some on my chest and face. My wounds healed as I felt the broken bones knit perfectly back together and the cut closed. Grabbing the sword, I got up and got ready for round two. It sent out all its tentacles in a mad rage as I dodged, slashed, and blocked each one. In a matter of minutes, all of them were cut off and rooted as I ran towards the creature. It being on the ceiling, I couldn't attack it but I instead let it try to eat me again. Its second mouth tried to bite me but I cut it in half with a swift swipe with my blade. The second mouth's two halves shook and moved viciously in pain as I was forced out. Some more green ooze came from the creature's mouth as I noticed it begin to shrink into the size of a person. Soon it fell to the floor in front of me with a thud. It was half a foot taller than me, its chest and belly were made of brown wood, and it's back was more like a flat black shell. Its legs were slender and red with green leaves covering it's kneecaps, it's arms were covered in a bark of some kind with delicate green hands, in it's right hands was a sword made out of a sharp, jagged thorn and the other had a shield made of stone. Its head had a line down the middle with it's round black eyes a little bit farther apart than a normal person's would with a creepy smile made of thorns placed into its face. Raising it's shield, it thrust its sword back as it got ready for battle. I held my shield towards it as I waited for it to attack. Eventually we started to circle each other, neither one of us making a move. I took the initiative and lunged towards it. It blocked it with it's shield and tried to swipe me but I did the same. I came at me with a vertical swipe but I side stepped to my left and shield bashed its head. I quickly jumped to the said and rolled behind it to do my signature attack but my sword couldn't cut through its back. It turned quickly and knocked me away with its shield. I started to watch its movements much more closely as I realize the situation I'm in. It may have shrunk in size but it made itself much more of a threat because of its toughed up armor. The armor on its back must be tougher than the front so I have to attack it head on or from above. With a smile, I waited for it until it became inpatient and rushed me. We started to fight at close range, doing basic swipes and shield blocking until I bashed its head again with my shield, jumped with a forward flip and sliced its head in half. I expected it to fall over dead but when I turned around, its head came back together as it turned towards me with anger. It came at me and I tried to block its attack with my shield but it kicked it aside and made a back of the blade hit on my chest. I fell onto my back and noticed it jump with its sword extended down to do a finishing blow on me. I rolled to the side and allowed him to cut my side as I stabbed it through the chest but that didn't stop it as it let go off its thorn blade and punched my left cheek. It tried to punch me again but I blocked it and punched it in the face before pulling up my legs and kicking it away. I picked up its sword and ran at it. It blocked my sword's attack but I was able to cut through its skin painfully using its sword. It stagger a bit and I used this time to cut the shield arm off and attack it with an onslaught of swipe and stabs. Soon it fell to its back all cut up and the thorn sword turned to dust. It started to shriek in terror as it floated up into the air with light coming out of its wounds before exploding into a cloud of black smoke and a chest fell to the floor on its side.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead, "See. No biggy." I said exhaustedly.

Twilight came out of my shadow shaking her head disapprovingly, "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. And then turned to fertilizer." she said before making a grin.

"Yeah, well. Thanks." I said as I pushed the chest onto its bottom.

I opened the chest to see one of the three pieces we needed to find. Next to it was a tiny vial filled with a red liquid. I picked it up but twilight snatched it out of my hand. She started to fly around observing it with a stern look. I waited for her to be done but I grew impatient.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"it's a power vial. These things are exceedingly rare though. It permanently mutates the consumer to give it better stamina, faster regenerative properties, and more importantly gives the user more magical abilities. The regeneration is subtle though unless you get a lot of these. These only work in the Twilight though, light world and it doesn't do squat." she told me.

"Well, I am kind of thirsty." I said.

She looked at me slyly before opening it, "Too bad. Your not getting it," she told me.

"What!?" I yelled.

She drank the tiny vial of red liquid in one gulp in front of me and threw it aside letting it shatter into tiny pieces, "Mm. They never said it tastes so good." she said as she started laughing.

I started to walk towards the door, "I hate you." I said.

"No you don't," she said as she put the stone in her storage.

"Hate you so much," I continued.

"Calm down guy," she giggled as she floated after me.

"They'll never find the body or the hole." I continued still.

She sat on my shoulder, "I need these to make myself more useful or to at least break the curse on me." she told me.

"I just almost died and killed a giant plant for nothing." I said.

"I just saved your life again. You owe me a lot." she said and wrapped an arm around my head.

I sighed, "I guess. Still, just wish I could've gotten something." I said.

She kissed my cheek, "My hero," she said sarcastically, "How's that," she asked.

"Eh. I feel a little better, "I shrugged trying not to blush, "I wonder what Finn's doing right now," I said mostly to myself but kept walking until we were out of that horrible temple

{Third Person P.O.V.}

[Restaurant]

Finn and Marceline were at the restaurant eating their dinner, well Marceline was done since she only eats the color. Finn on the other hands was eating like a gentlemen to the point that Marceline took one of his meatball and flicked it into his face. She started to giggle and Finn realized who he was with. I acted hurt but that was just a cover as he quickly splashed Marceline with his drink. She gasped in surprise but grinned when she noticed he caught the hint. Soon, the place was filled with chaos as they started the largest food fight in the kingdom. They walked out of the restaurant with everyone laughing. They tried to fix themselves as they got food out of unnecessary places.

"That was a lot better than I expected." Marceline said.

"I know. I expected us to be arrested or something at least." Finn said.

"I meant the date. It was fun. Fun fun fun," she said and she tilted her head.

Finn laughed, "Like when you were giving me advice to try and go out with Pb?" he asked.

"Eh, it wasn't really advice. I only helped because I thought it was going to be hilarious. You know what? It was. Bonnibel almost was ripped apart by those wolves!" Marceline said with hard laughter.

"You wouldn't have let that happen, would you?" Finn asked.

"Of course, besides, Bonnibel is one smart girl. She'd probably give them a lecture that makes them fall asleep or something." Marceline said with a shrug.

"True. I know I have. I sometimes have to get ear plugs at her meetings so I don't fall asleep in front of everyone." Finn said.

"I thought that was for ignoring Jungle Princess," Marceline said.

"That was a second benefit. Glob she's annoying. Glad she's far away from here." Finn said.

"Yeah. Wanna head back to my place?" Marceline asked.

"Maybe for a little while," Finn said as they headed back to her apartment.

(That's the end of chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed it.)


End file.
